


Finding Nyan

by Chiaroscuro (star_of_flame_eternal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Judgement-Free Zone, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Why are you reading this?, ffwydriad is the coolest person ever no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/Chiaroscuro
Summary: I love you - Don't judge me.





	Finding Nyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ffwydriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/gifts).



> WARNING: This is absolute idiocy, but I wrote this because i was happy and ffwydriad makes me happy so...
> 
> Dear Ffwydriad,  
> Please accept this offering as a token of our friendship <3
> 
> Love,
> 
> Me

Once upon a time, there were two witchy sisters who lived in a small hut on a rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. One was named Rose, a perfectly lovely and reasonable name. The other liked to call herself Chiaroscuro, a ridiculous moniker that made no sense to anyone. They also had a cat named Nyan. (Not to be confused with the Nyan Cat.) They loved fantasy art, the horrors of the internet, and…FANFICTION! One day they were discovered via one of those fancy drone thingamabobs. Suddenly, an endless horde of reporters, scientists, missionaries, and other random people appeared in the ocean trying to break the wards surrounding the sisters’ house. The sisters decided to move to a new location where they could once again hide from the public eye and shamelessly enjoy cliché tropes and bad writing. They tumbled across the countries looking for a place to call home when they realized they lost their beloved cat, Nyan. (Also, they did not run into anybody on their adventure because it seemed like the entire world’s population were swimming in the Pacific Ocean still trying to crack the wards. The marine life were very upset at this as they were forced to relocate due to the skyrocketing population of the Pacific.) The sisters teleported to the Forest of Turtles to look for Nyan. They encountered several dryads who screwed them over and didn’t uphold their end of the bargain. They went to the naiads who were willing to help, but who were also hellishly cryptic and overall unhelpful. Then they saw will-o-wisps and decided to follow them. The little fluffy balls of light ( _How can they be fluffy if they don’t even have corporeal form?! They just do, okay!_ ) led them to a vast, wonderous realm called AO3, whatever tf that meant, where they continued their search for their cat there. They found their cat embedded into the HTML and also a whole new world of chaotic good where in which they could reside. They cultivated a crossover mansion castle where one could find squirrels, wonderfully manipulative old wizards with dubious fashion sense, marvelous marvels, moose sammiches, and evil ducks. The sisters were forever entertained and safe from the pacific dwelling fanatics. Or were they? THE END


End file.
